


I Will Run To You

by TheShippingYard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mentions of Samandriel's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingYard/pseuds/TheShippingYard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees the shining tendrils of the connection between himself and the righteous man and he could weep with the force of ‘right’ that hits him square in the chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever properly posted online. I have several chapter fics that I'm working on (all Destiel of course), but I wrote this tiny little drabble for deanwinchestahs.tumblr.com and she told me to post it here. So here it is. I apologise for any mistakes. My work is un-Beta'd. If people actually end up liking it, I might work up the courage to post more things. 
> 
> Who knows?

The first time Dean meets Castiel he doesn’t trust the angel at all; especially after he tells Dean that he is in fact an ‘angel of the lord’, because who the hell says things like that? _  
  
_What Dean doesn’t know, however, is that in that moment something clicks into place in the unconscious part of his brain. The 'something' is _purpose_ and although the human can’t see it just yet, the angel can.  
  
Castiel sees the shining tendrils of the connection between himself and the righteous man and he could weep with the force of ‘right’ that hits him square in the chest. Dean’s soul calls to him like a homing beacon just as it did in Hell. Frail and scarred, like the hunter himself, it is one of the most beautiful things he has seen over the long expanse of eternity thus far – or at least the segment he has existed for. The angel knows then and there that he is changing, but it’s okay because purpose is something his Father gave him and anything his Father gives him can only be for the best. Cas sends up a thank you prayer to God and starts upon the journey down his new path. There is no way he knows what’s coming for him and what he’s going to be capable of in the next four years, but one thing he does know is that it’ll all be worth it in the end. For Dean, everything is worth it.  
  
When Castiel kills his brother, although he's just another in a long line really, he is broken by it. He knows this time around that it’s not his fault; can feel it in the all-seeing part of his grace and yet he had wanted to save just this one. He’d told Dean so and now it feels like Cas is not only letting himself down, but he’s letting Dean down too, so he vanishes with Samandriel. He does what he's told and takes the body up to Heaven with the intention of staying, but what Castiel intends to do and what he ends up doing aren’t always the same thing.  
  
This time when Castiel appears before Dean it’s exactly the same as all the other times, but it’s not, too. He stares at the face he knows so well and tries to figure out what’s changed and when he does, how can he _not_ stride across the room and press Dean back against the wall of his new home?  
  
How, when Dean’s finally figured it all out, is Castiel supposed to stop himself from leaning in and attacking the other man’s mouth with his own?  
  
And how, after the last four years of _waitingwatchingwaiting_ , is Castiel supposed to stop himself from falling to pieces when Dean says three words that separately mean next to nothing, but together mean the world?


End file.
